SelfPortrait
by juice0518
Summary: an AU fic of what might've happened if lana had moved to metropolis with nell...C/L (later) Pt. 1 up


"Self-Portrait"-Pt.1 by juice PG-13  
  
**~AN: this was just a random idea.an AU of what would happen if Lana did move to Metropolis with Nell and Dean. This is a total WIP, so nothing is set in stone. I'm still fairly new to fanfic writing, so all feedback is appreciated. Well, except flames.~**  
  
*~*~ denotes a flashback  
  
Lana jerked awake as the bus came to a sudden halt. She rubbed her temples, still feeling extremely exhausted. Adjusting to her new life in Metropolis was taxing, and she knew it. She gave a tired sigh, watching as the cold window clouded up from her breath. And giving in to her child-like desire to draw on the foggy glass, she traced a clear circle with her index finger. Then, two dots were formed, the eyes. All that was left was the mouth- the smile to complete her face. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to draw the arch. Instead, she erased the face completely, wiping the glass with her palm.  
  
For a moment, she expected to see a narrow, clean road and rolling fields of gold behind the foggy glass. For a moment, she expected to see Smallville. Instead, she saw through the clear window the dreary gray of the Metropolis streets, littered heavily around the curbs of the sidewalks and busy with workers rushing to get home. Disgusted, Lana turned away from the sight. She continued staring out the window, hoping to find anything that would remind her of home, yet knowing at the same time that she wouldn't find it.  
  
Finally, she got off the bus as it stopped on Willow Street. Funny how they named a street after a tree, when there wasn't a tree for miles. Lana walked down the uneven sidewalk, kicking an old soda can as she did so. She stopped in front of an old wooden building, opening the door and climbing the stairs to the small condo that she, Nell, and Dean shared.  
  
Luckily for her, neither of them would be home for another hour. The last thing she wanted another lecture about how she isn't applying herself to her new environment, that she isn't working hard enough. A lecture that would quickly erupt into a heated fight.  
  
*~*~ Lana stared blankly at her computer screen. She still needed 3 more paragraphs to finish her history essay. Then there was the poster for her history project, and then the biology reading. She looked at the clock. 9:56. There wasn't enough time. There just wasn't. At this rate she wouldn't be getting enough sleep for school. And dozing off in the middle of English class again definitely won't go well with Nell. Too much to do..  
  
Rushing, Lana quickly typed up a conclusion, skipping the 2 paragraphs of information that she needed. As she sent it to her printer, Lana found a large poster board and began cutting the paragraphs of information she would add to it.  
  
Nell knocked on her door and entered Lana's room, handing her the course selection sheet for next year's classes. Lana scanned through the classes quickly, an expression of concern and disbelief on her face.  
  
"Nell..you signed me up for all AP classes.and cheerleading, and peer tutoring, and 6 other school clubs.."  
  
"Lana, you and I both know you are very intelligent. I think you can handle those classes. Besides, they'll look good on your college application."  
  
"I know my limits. And I'm telling you right now I can't handle all of that."  
  
"Nonsense, Lana! There are people all over the world working 10 times as hard as you are, and look at them, they're not complaining. Besides, Dean said that you never let your self reach your full potential, that you always look for the easy way out of---"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and yelled. "Dean Dean Dean!! Why is it that you listen to every freaking little thing HE says and completely ignore what I want?! It's MY life!"  
  
"Lana Lang!" Nell snapped. "You will watch your tone when you're speaking about---"  
  
"Who the hell is HE to judge what my full potential is?! Huh?! Under what f**king claim does he have that right?! Always looking for the easy way out? He's spoken 10 words to me in the 6 months we've been here, and you know it! He knows NOTHING about me, and you must be f**king gullible if you think that he knows what's best for me."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
"NO. It's NOT enough. All you ever to is bow down to his every damn whim, acting as though he were some---"  
  
"Watch your tongue when you are speaking to me, young lady. I am your guardian, and I will decide what is good for you. You are going to take those classes whether you like it or not!"  
  
With that, Nell stormed out of Lana's room, slamming her door behind her. Lana walked to the door after her, and jerked it open. "I HATE YOU." She yelled at the top of her lungs. She slammed the door loudly, locked it, and put a chair up against it so neither Nell nor Dean could open it up.  
  
Furious, she went back to her work and picked up her scissors. Making huge, fast cuts, she accidentally nicked some skin on her hand. Surprisingly, she did not recoil from the pain. Rather, she watched, fascinated, as the thin red line grew darker and all her worries seemed to disappear. A bead of blood formed at the end of the line, steadily growing in size, finally dripping down her arm. Engrossed, Lana watched in fascination at the sharp contrast of the crimson river against her pale skin. And for the first time in the 6 months she'd been in Metropolis, she smiled. 


End file.
